The Ender King- Chapter 1
by primes22
Summary: This is my first story. It is About Rythian and his past before the Tekkit War during and after. If you like it then please review.


The Ender King

Chapter 1

**AN: I Don't own the Yogscast. This my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated **

A Yogscast/Tekkit/Blackrock chronicles fan fiction

Rythian stood on his balcony overlooking his father's kingdom. His dark violet eyes scanning the horizon, his hair spiked up as always. He thought about something he and his father had spoken about many years ago.

"It could be yours one day, my son", Rythian remembered his father's words still so fresh in his mind.

"But, father I don't want it," Rythian had replied.

"Why not?"

"I just want to be a normal person"

"Why when you can be so much more?"

"I don't know, and besides Zach wants more than me."

Zach, his brother younger than him by two years, was always jealous that Rythian was born first. When Rythian's father had become ill, Zach had jumped right to his sided hoping to receive the crown first. Rythian knew what would happen if his father died before deciding an heir. He knew what he would have to do if he stayed. Looking out from his balcony, he saw the dark green grass that covered the courtyard of the castle. The sky was the same black of the void. He tried to imagine what the sun looked like that his mother always said was in the sky of the Overworld.

Then a knock on the door stopped his imagination.

"Yes?" he asked. The door opened and in came one of father's servants. The servant was at least a foot taller than your average man, arms with that went down to his knees. His eyes were a dark purple, darker than usual.

"I have news of the king," the servant said. Rythians heart sank… he knew what he would say next.

"The king has returned to the Void, hasn't he?" Rythian said holding back a sob.

"Yes, my prince"

A tear came from the corner of Rythian's eye. His father… gone just like that. Then he knew what he would have to do. He straightened his back wiped the tear away with a finger and began to pack a bag.

"Where will you go, my prince?" the servant asked.

"The Overworld, hopefully," Rythian replied.

"Your brother will want to have a word with you, my lord,"

"Tell him I don't want the throne," Rythian replied sternly.

"Why not tell him yourself?" said a new voice.

Rythian turned to the new voice. From the shadows emerged, the form of his brother. With a very similar appearance in hair style and build to that of Rythian, his hair was a jet black and on his head was his 'prince crown' (of his own design) he wore purple circle shades over his dark purple eyes. Over Zach's black cloak was a matching black chest plate. In his hand was an obsidian staff topped with an ender pearl.

"Leave us," Zach commanded. The servant bowed, and in a flash of purple vanished. The two brothers stared at each other for a long time.

"I'm leaving Zach. You can have the throne," said Rythian breaking the silence.

"Oh, are you now?" asked Zach, "I can, hm? Let you go so you could build an army against me and take the throne? Is that what I'm going to let happen, hm?" Rythian was lost for words. How could his brother turn so paranoid?

"Oh, we both know who the superior fighter is. We both know that you can't match me, Rythian," Zach said stepping closer to Rythian with every sentence. "So you will run like a coward, gather an army, more power, and allies so that you would have a fighting chance at the throne."

"No," Rythian Denied, "I won't fight for something I don't want. Besides, I want to see the Overworld, to see where we came from."

"Lies. All of it lies," Zach sneered "I can't let you leave Rythian not alive."At that Zach leveled his staff a Rythian.

"Brother, please… don't," Rythian said as he lowered his hand to his sword, _Enderbane_.

"I'm sorry, Rythian, but I have to." Pulling his staff back and thrusting it forward, he shot a purple bolt of light at Rythian. In that second, Rythian had brought his sword out to deflect the bolt. The force from the bolt had launched him over the balcony into the courtyard, a fall that would have killed most men, landing on his back. With _Enderbane_ still in hand, he rose with purple flames coming from his eyes. Zach stood on the balcony railing, staff planted firmly by him.

"We don't have to do this, Zach!" Shouted Rythian

"Stop calling me that!" Zach shouted back. "**I AM ZACHARIUS ENDERBORN, THE ENDER KING!"**

He leapt from the railing to the ground, landing in a kneeling position. Standing straight up he charged directly at Rythian, bringing the staff down in an arc. Rythian met him half way matching strike for strike. Purple magics flowed from both wielders and weapons. The battle damaged the court yard burning the grass showing the cream colored rock it once grew on. Rythian's tower had crumbled. When the dualist had met on strike, Rythian grabbed his brother's staff and pulled him in so they were face to face. "Stop this, brother," He pleaded "You already have the throne. What more do you want?"

"To beat you, because I can," Zach said.

"So that's what this is about, just some childish resentment needing to be satisfied?" Rythian asked. "Enough of this." Shoving his brother away and arcing his sword towards his brother's head. Dodging nimbly out of Rythian's reach, Zach brought his staff back launched another bolt at Rythian. This time he was not fast enough to block the strike. The bolt grazed his right cheek, burning him. With a cry of pain Rythian fell to his knees. His brother took a few steps back to catch a breath before leaning on his staff. Suddenly, Rythian jumped to his feet, his eyes full of rage. With a shout of rage, Rythian charged at Zach, swinging his sword in deadly arcs over and over. Zach could just barely block the wild strikes. Holding the staff in both hands, he raised it above his head to block an overhead strike. When the strike came, however, it carried enough force to break the staff in half between Zach's hands. He looked down in disbelief. When he looked up, his face met Rythian's boot, knocking him on his back. Rythian stood over his brother, holding _Enderbane _level with Zach's head.

"Listen closely," he said in a steady voice. "I will only say this once. I don't want the throne, and you don't deserve it." Rythian closed his eyes and took a breath before speaking again. "I will let you live for the good of the kingdom, but come after me and I will NOT hesitate and kill you. Do you UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, I do understand," Zach Replied with a sneer. At that, Rythian lowered his sword and sheathed it away. Walking to the rubble that was once his tower, he dug through till he found a small wooden box. Opening the box, he took out two rings, and put both on. One was the ring of Arcane, the other the Void ring. Activating the void ring he teleported to the only "End portal" left active. Next to it was a servant in full body armor, who bowed upon seeing Ryhtian.

"You plan to make the trip to the Overworld," It was not a question.

"If I stay, my brother will fight me every day till I am dead," Shaking his head, "I can't do that."

"If you go through, know that the Exiled Ones have been set through. If they see you they will try to kill you."

Looking down at the portal, Rythian took a deep breath and pulled a bandanna out of his bag and tied it so that it hid his burns on his face.

"Rythian Enderborn, There is small chances that you will return… are you sure about this, my lord?" Closing his eyes he stepped forward into the portal until he heard the crunch of grass under his feet. Opening his eyes, Rythian saw that he was in a forest, full of trees that were not of his home, light show through the branches of the trees. He looked up to find the source of the light and had to squint. _The sun _his subconscious told him. He smiled. _I'm here, really truly, here in the Overworld_. He began to walk around the forest trying to think of what he would do. When looked up he saw a tall mages tower. _Well time I made some friends _he thought.


End file.
